<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do not even try by mar_gwevin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174089">Do not even try</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_gwevin/pseuds/mar_gwevin'>mar_gwevin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10, devin levin - Fandom, gwen tennyson - Fandom, gwen tennyson kevin levin, gwevin - Fandom, kenny tennyson - Fandom, kevin levin - Fandom, max tennyson - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amor - Freeform, Dolor, F/F, familia, gwevin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_gwevin/pseuds/mar_gwevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El nunca conoció a su padre, el siempre lo quiso muerto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Devlin Levin &amp; Ken "Kenny" Tennyson, Kai Green/Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El jamás sintió que se sentiria un abrazo de el, jamás lo escucho llamarlo hijo, ni lo ara</p><p>Ethan a sus casi 19 años jamas quiso saber sobre su padre biológico. ¿Para que el quería tener cerca a un monstruo como Kevin Levin o como todos lo llamaban en el universo Kevin 11mil</p><p>Esos cuentos que le contaba su madre de niño, ¿Eran verdaderos? Lo que era seguro y verdadero era su registro de crímenes de su padre biológico</p><p>Ethan creía cuando solo era un crío, que su padre era uno de los mejores héroes del universo y no era para menos lucho contra el mejor héroe, si su tío Ben Tennyson, el idolatrado salvador del universo<br/>
Entonces, ¿Por qué el no siguió siendo un buen chico?.</p><p>Kevin haces años perdió la cabeza<br/>
Toda su cordura fue tirada al tacho<br/>
El joven osmosiano no tenia idea como su familia le dio otra oportunidad a un demente como el<br/>
Aunque una de las respuestas puede ser su hermanastro</p><p>Devlin</p><p>El otro hijo de Kevin el único llevador del apellido Levin.<br/>
Ambos jóvenes se llevaban demasiado bien, como buenos hermanos.<br/>
Ethan lo quería, era su hermano menor, su madre también lo quería. Dev es parte de la familia. Pero su padre no, no hay espacio para el en el mundo tennyson.</p><p>Pero hay estaba enseñándoles a cadetes plomeros como ayudar al universo, cuando él quiso destruirlo, y sin contar que patrulla a veces con su tío Ben como en "los viejos tiempos"</p><p>Kevin no era la gran cosa<br/>
Su padrastro era más guapo, nunca hizo nada malo era el padre perfecto</p><p>Y si su madre y el se separaron pero para el eran la pareja perfecta, el le pudo sacar la tristeza que llevaba su madre, o por lo menos la ayudo a superar un poco ese mal de amores que ella llevaba, se ayudaron mutuamente</p><p>Gwen desde que Kevin se volvió otra vez demente espero un año desde que ella empezó a buscarlo, ¿porque?<br/>
¿Porqué no fue como las demás veces? Simple ella estaba embarazada y no necesitaba hacerse una prueba.<br/>
Para saber qué dentro de ella había una energía creciendo</p><p>Pero el no estaba hay para verlo, no lo vio nacer, no lo vio crecer<br/>
Eso le dolía, la aniquilaba</p><p>Y cuando Gwen lo encontró, el ya tenía 4 años de edad, su madre vio la escena menos linda de toda su vida, su Kevin con un pequeño en brazos... muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de la pelirroja mientras su pequeño hijo miraba a su madre sin entender nada, talvez fue un poco egoísta de su parte al decirle a su hijo un "Vamos amor es hora de dormir" solo para hacer un portal y ambos desaparecer<br/>
Pero cuando Kevin sintió el maná ya era demasiado tarde</p><p>Ella ya había desidido dejarlo ir</p><p>Ethan no creía justo que su madre fuese quien estuviera sufriendo, la que en verdad soñaba con una familia con Kevin Levin</p><p>Ethan paso sus primeros años de vida de cualquier base alienígena, en realidad la paso en una isla llamada Kalokairi</p><p>En Grecia</p><p>Era un lugar turístico</p><p>Allí su madre conoció a Luke , como el le dice papá.</p><p>Pero el ya no estaba junto a su madre<br/>
Y ese ser maligno de Kevin amenazaba con alterar sus tranquilas vidas</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"yo, yo no se que lo que haces me haces pensar que Cambiaras mi vida para siempre" - by abba</p><p>20 años en el pasado</p><p>Kev ¿a donde me llevas? - Gwen lo miro con cierta desconfianza</p><p>Hay amor - Río - si es una sorpresa no te lo puedo decir - el acarició suave la mano de su novia</p><p>No me gustan las sorpresas y lo sabes bien Kevin- ella protesto</p><p>Pero es algo que cambiaría nuestras vidas- tocó su bolsillo afirmando que el pequeño objetó tan valioso para él seguía alli</p><p>Yo también tengo algo que cambiará nuestras vidas - levemente sonrió al recordar que llevaba en algo demasiado especial en su vientre - y créeme será hermoso</p><p>Kevin abrazo a su novia - ya estar contigo es estar hermoso bebé- beso su delicado cuello</p><p>El celular de Gwen empezó a sonar <br/>No atiendas- pidió Kevin pegándola más a su cuerpo</p><p>Debo-ella lo agarro y atendió-si?......umm ok está bien- corto- es Ben necesita ayuda</p><p>Vamos- Kevin resignando agarró su mano</p><p>Ella retrocedió unos pasos <br/>Lo siento no podre, no estoy en condiciones me siento demasiado mal- hizo una mueca</p><p>Tú te lo pierdes- le depósito un pequeño beso en sus labios</p><p>Recuerda los hechizos amor, y no lo utilices mal -Gwen un tanto preocupada</p><p>En la actualidad</p><p>Abuelo Max cuenta otra por fis quiero oír otra de tus historias - Aneu reposó su mano en su mejilla reposándola en esta, y sonriéndole a su bisa abuelo <br/>El río - ya me quedé sin historias princesa- Max sonrió al recordar que obviamente tenia más historias que contarle a su bisnieta preferida</p><p>Tu siempre tienes historias - dijo Devlin mientras miraba su libro</p><p>Se me ocurre una, de un equipo, el mejor que vio está ciudad- dijo Max mientras empezaba a hacerles una merienda- eran tres jóvenes</p><p>Ya lo contaste mil veces esa historia bisa abuelo - Ethan entro riendo - es aburrido... y sin un final feliz</p><p>Falta mucho para saber si esa historia en verdad ha terminado, todos se querían, se que lo hacen - rio- pero ya saben nada en la vida se sabe</p><p>El mayor de los Tennyson puso 4 vasos con leche chocolatada para sus cuatro bisnietos. Amaba tenerlos juntos con el se sentía más acompañado ya sus nietos crecieron y se ocupan de otras cosas y hablan de otras cosas. Pero los hijos de ellos eran pequeños, debían ser instruidos, guiados y quién mejor que el para ayudarlos</p><p>Además que aman a Max, crecieron juntó a el como sus padres aunque su bisnieto James hijo de Ken esté en la universidad estos cinco chicos lo son todo para el como sus nietos e hijos <br/>Su familia era su prioridad, aunque otra persona también lo era, si Verdona. Su gran amor. Aquel que se fue y aunque el lo acepto le dejó un gran vacío, será por eso que tal vez entiende muy bien los sentimientos de su nieta Gwendolyn</p><p>Tierra llamando a Max Tennyson!!!- gritó Kenny</p><p>Los demás empezaron a reír</p><p>¿En que pensabas?- Ethan</p><p>Seguro en una novia... verdad abuelo?- Aneu sonrió</p><p>No...no..no esas cosas ya no son para mi - el viejo Tennyson sonrió - yo me enamoré, y hasta que muera seguiré amando ala misma mujer</p><p>Que buena filosofía de vida- río Kenny</p><p>No es una filosofía de vida... sólo es amor, traté de volverme a enamorar...no paso. Tu bisabuela siempre estuvo en mi mente - Max aun podía recordar cómo era tenerla en sus brazos pero al contrario que su pequeña nieta Gwendolyn, el no se separó, Ella si</p><p>Max desde que capturaron a Kevin fue el único que lo fue a ver</p><p>¿Hace unos 10 años? Aproximadamente<br/>Gwendolyn debía hacer unos trabajos en la base de la luna, Kevin se encontraba hay.</p><p>Kevin la sintió, el la vio</p><p>Caminando con esa superioridad que la capterisaba, Kevin se convirtió en el moustro que todos temen. Lleno de aliens de Ben</p><p>En la base de la luna el podía estar libre los presos de hay podían ayudar a los plomeros, Kevin lo hacía con las naves podía arreglar las que quisiera. Igual nadie se escaparía tienen un chip en la piel que se si alejan de la base va dando choques eléctricos cada vez más fuerte en modo que se van alejando <br/>Se posicionó adelanté de ella</p><p>Gwendolyn tenia a un gigantesco moustro frente a ella y no se le movió ningún músculo</p><p>Córrase de Mi camino Señor - Dijo Segura y aferrando unos papeles al costado de su cuerpo para que no cayeran</p><p>¿Así tratas a tu pareja luego de no verla por años? - río como un demente</p><p>Levin no tengo tiempo para- el la interrumpió</p><p>No tienes tiempo, si lo supuse porque jamás ni siquiera me buscaste o ya se estabas muy ocupada siendo la sombra de beny ¿No amor? Pero te perdono- sonrió y volvió a su forma humana</p><p>¿Me perdonas? Kevin, no tengo que decir nada porque no tengo nada que decirte, ya no somos nada....hace mucho es así- dijo Gwen con cierto dolor</p><p>Pero te amo, dios Gwen tu no tienes el derecho de hacerme esto... tu eres lo único que tengo-</p><p>En ese momento Gwen vio a su viejo Kevin al indefenso Kevin que no estaba poseído por el poder</p><p>Tu eres lo que me mantiene cuerdo-susurro- siempre fuiste mi...- ahora fue ella quién lo interrumpió</p><p>BASTA! No aras que te tenga lástima o que piense diferente tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver ¿ Entiendes? Nada nos une- Gwen vio el dolor de aquel muchacho que ella tanto amo</p><p>Mami,mami - Aneu con sus pequeños 4 años de edad corría asía su madre <br/>Gwendolyn se agachó para agarrar a su princesa en brazos- acaso? Cómo llegaste aquí niña te deje con papi</p><p>Aneu solo sonrió inocente</p><p>Así que tienes una hija, eso era- Kevin mirando con odio aquélla niña de rizos dorados</p><p>No soy la única que tuvo uno,vamos amor tú ayudarás a mami - ella simplemente siguió caminando</p><p>Dejando a su ex amado destruido</p><p>Pero ella sabía que cuándo tenga la privacidad que necesita desahogara esa angustia que lleva al no tener al hombre que secretamente al parecer aún amaba</p><p>.....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ethan es el hijo de Gwen y Kevin y tiene 19 años de edad ( puse esto para que se imagen como es ya que los demás personajes son conocidos)</p><p> </p><p>Aneu 15 años de edad hija de Gwen y Luke hemmnigs</p><p> </p><p>Luke hemmnigs ex marido de Gwendolyn y criador de los hijos de ella<br/>(Para las personas que no sepan Luke es un cantante de verdad es mi bb😍)</p><p>Aquí podré poner en una historia ambas cosas que me gustan<br/>Ben 10</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>